


Clip On

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian doesn’t know how to tie a bowtie, and asks his boyfriend for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clip On

**Author's Note:**

> So I won this suit of Kurt’s from the first glee auction, and with it came a bowtie. A clip on bowtie, which didn’t really seem like something Kurt would wear. It kind of inspired me to write this.

Looking at himself in the mirror, trying his damndest not to need help from his boyfriend, Sebastian once more takes hold of the ends of the stupid silk that was meant to be tied around his throat.

Couldn’t Kurt have worked as a barista or something? Anything really that didn’t require work parties where Sebastian would have to wear a stupid _bowtie_ of all things. It reminded him too much of Anderson, and how once upon a time _he_ had been Kurt’s boyfriend.

Not a pleasant thought.

With a sigh when he realizes that tying the frickin’ thing is a lost cause, Sebastian turns around to the man on the bed tapping away on his phone, already dressed and primped to the nines. Kurt really is quite gorgeous in his suit and tie, and why Kurt gets to wear a tie when he doesn’t is a mystery.

“Kuuurt,” he whines, batting his eyes as he flings himself down beside his boyfriend, nuzzling himself up under the paler man’s chin. “I can’t tie it. Can’t we use it for something a little more… fun?” he finishes with a little wag of his eyebrows, thinking of at least five different ways the silk could be used in better ways.

Kurt merely laughs, and pushes Sebastian back up. “Oh honey no! Maybe some other day, but you know we have to go to the party tonight.”

“Then you tie it!” Sebastian whines petulantly, not quite acting his age as he stomps his foot to the floor. Kurt only giggles. “It’s not funny Kurt! It’s hard! And not even in the fun way!”

“Oh you big baby,” Kurt chuckles, standing up and glancing at the fabric still clutched in Sebastian’s fist. “But there is no way we’re using that now that it’s all crinkled. Just wait a second.”

And patting Sebastian’s cheek he heads towards the big closet on the other end of the room, only rooting through it for a moment before reappearing.

“Here,” he says, handing a new bowtie over.

Only…

“Kurt…” Sebastian begins confusedly, looking at the fabric in his hands. “This is a clip-on…”

“I know,” Kurt says shortly, picking at a few strands of hair that had dared get out of place.

“I thought you hated clip-ons,” Sebastian continues, wondering why Kurt would even own one in the first place. And one that matches Kurt’s tie never the less.

“I- I do,” Kurt stammers, not looking at him.

“Then why…” Sebastian begins. Then his eyes widen. “You don’t know how to tie them either, do you?”

“Now don’t be absurd Sebastian,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes, yet refusing to look at Sebastian. “Of course I can tie a bowtie.”

“Then tie mine,” Sebastian challenges, a smile spreading on his lips. Kurt totally doesn’t know how to tie a bowtie! The fact that he can’t really do so either doesn’t matter, he’s not the one working in fashion. And being a lawyer he tends to wear more regular ties anyway.

“I- I’d rather don’t,” Kurt says, his eyes flickering to the silk dangling from Sebastian’s outstretched fingers. “Besides, we’re already late, we should get going.”

Rolling his eyes Sebastian crosses his arms, a smirk planted on his face. “The event doesn’t even start in another hour Kurt, so don’t even try. Just admit it, you can’t tie a bowtie.”

“Fine!” Kurt admits, throwing his arms in the air. “I can’t tie a stupid bowtie. Happy?”

“Actually? Yes,” Sebastian admits, a warm smile replacing the teasing smile from before. Not that he would ever tell Kurt so, because it’s just such a _stupid_ thing. But knowing that Kurt has never bothered to learn how to tie them? That also kinda means that he and Bowties never were that sickly cute couple who tied each other’s ties and stuff. Like he said, a really _stupid_ reason, but whatever.

Kurt only sniffs, turning back towards the mirror, the emotions on his face unreadable to most, but Sebastian knows his boyfriend. He knows that what Kurt is feeling is embarrassed.

Walking up to his boyfriend, Sebastian twines his arms around the other man’s waist, leaning his chin on Kurt’s strong shoulder. “You do know that I won’t care if you know how to tie a bowtie or not, right?” he whispers against Kurt’s ear, nuzzling the skin behind his earlobe softly. “’Cause I don’t, I really don’t.”

“Really?” Kurt sighs, his eyelids falling shut as he leans back against Sebastian.

“Really really,” Sebastian assures him. “Besides, the clip on is kinda cute. You know, for a clip on.”

Kurt only snorts, and smacks him on the arm.

“Mmpfh,” Sebastian grumbles good-naturedly. “Abuse I tell you.”

Turning in his arms Kurt lets his lips grace Sebastian’s. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“Hmm, but you love me anyway,” Sebastian smiles, taking hold of Kurt’s narrow hips.

“God help me, I do,” Kurt sigs, pressing a quick kiss to Sebastian’s lips.

Looking down dazedly at the gorgeous man in his hold Sebastian smirks. “So if neither of us knows how to properly tie a bowtie, does that mean we can use this,” he waves the piece of silk between them, “for something different entirely?”

“Hmm,” Kurt hums thoughtfully. As a smile grows on his lips Kurt dances out of Sebastian’s grip. “If you’re a good boy at the party we might even have some fun tonight,” Kurt teases as he leaves the bedroom entirely.

And suddenly Sebastian is not fit to go _anywhere_.


End file.
